The traditional technical solution for testing a display panel is as follows:
A test signal is provided to the display panel. The display panel receives the test signal and displays the test signal.
However, the display panel must be turned on/off during the test process.
In practice, the inventor has found some problems in the prior art.
The display panel shows an afterimage signal when the display panel is turned on, and the afterimage signal remains when the display panel is turned off.
In addition, during the test process of an AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode), the driving switch circuit of the AMOLED is easily oxidized, so that the switch voltage threshold (Vth) has an offset.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a display panel and driving method therefor to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.
The inventor has therefore developed a method and an apparatus for testing a display panel to solve the problems existing in the conventional art, as described above.